


a few buttons and just one more minute

by orphan_account



Category: The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: JOGON COUPLE!!, M/M, a hint of fluff and a hint of angst, and i suck at tags, badly written make out scene sorry, but IM IN LOVE WITH THESE TWO, captain jo giving lee gon the cold shoulder, kdrama fic, lastly pls write fics about them, lee gon being a baby about it, ok forgive me this is the first fic ive written in a while, ok so this is based on ep 4, the king: eternal monarch fic, they made out!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the king is back in the palace after being missing for days since he vanished between the obelisks in the bamboo forest, since lady noh fought the words from being released unto the kingdom of corea and since his loyal captain restlessly figured where he might be.upon his return, an unsettling feeling settles in his stomach as jo yeong continues to give him the cold shoulder.
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong, Lee Minho | Lee Gon/Woo Dohwan | Jo Yeong, Lee Minho/Woo Dohwan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 353





	a few buttons and just one more minute

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! so yeah i’ve been waiting for lee minho’s drama comeback and my ult baby woo dohwan ilovehimsomuch. i was rlly looking forward to the drama but I DID NOT expect those two having THAT chemistry, so yes after a few eps i realized im watching the show because of them only (and the powerful prime minister yes i luv her) 
> 
> so yes this wasn’t well-written bc i just whisked this away from my brain in the spur of the moment but here it is, i guess. 
> 
> i hope u’ll somehow enjoy it <3

In his dark robe that glistens under the lamps perched on each corners of the hallway leading to his study, the man who has ruled a kingdom since his early age has both of his hands placed behind him, comfortably hanging by the small of his back as he makes his way back to the room.

It has been the busiest 15 minutes of his life, from the moment he crossed the portal to being welcomed royal guards in the forest and soon enough, he found himself being whisked away by Captain Jo to his chamber, hurriedly telling him the situation that has unfolded upon his absence and the sudden visit of the Prime Minister demanding his presence.

He barely even regained his stable breathing when the doors of his study was pushed by a woman of her slender figure and sharp presence, showing the people around her including the King that she indeed carry a position which demands respect, although Lee Gon carries a different perspective from the woman, he is not to deny her the acknowledgment of her strength.

However, as she exited the room, another woman with a different kind of power stepped inside, that had the King backing down from his proud stance in front of his desk. His eyes traveling to his friend and his trusted officer, seeking for his protection from the magnanimous Lady Noh.

A word over the absence of the buttons on his jacket took place between them, which isn’t to the least baffling compared to the glare that Jo Yeong had casted towards him.

But Jo Yeong views it differently, it is a look of relief, worry and restrained indignation over His Highness’ sudden disappearance. It is the feeling of someone who have dedicated most of his life on staying beside the King and making sure that nothing gets by his sight, if it means protecting him at all times.

Despite Lee Gon’s return, his worry still hasn’t been dissipated in his system. The admonishment which lives in his mind and body still lingers actively from his head down to the points of his fingers, itching to reach out to his earpiece and mutter a command to the guards in their positions outside the palace. Upon seeing the last of His Majesty’s robe fly down the hallway to follow the old woman while complaining of his _glare,_ Yeong finally took the chance to perform his duty.

“Tighten your places, report any hint of atypicality. Especially on the King.”

Broad shoulders squared and pushed to a level of formality and alertness that he have mastered throughout the years. The kind of posture that have been heavily associated with his stoic image, an addendum to his visage that rarely gives out any expression other than being alert.

One would say that he should smile more often, to loosen up once in a while but even if he could, he’d find it needless. Lowering his guard down is something he could not afford in his job, for it could result to a great danger to someone he have treasured more than his own life since _that_ day. More than anything, he’d bet his own life to shield Lee Gon from encountering another experience that could harm him in the slightest.

Besides, he does know how to loosen up once in a while— in the guise of his and Lee Gon’s bickers which mostly consists of the latter’s jab towards him, when he lets his eyes dart to the details of His Majesty’s clothes and the ornaments that clung over them in a fit that snugs perfectly to his lean body and on the occasions when he carries his duty as the King, Yeong would find himself dwelling to the thought of his incomparable regality. From the way he walks, how he greets his people with eyes that could rival the sea when the moon is about to hide behind it, how his eyebrows would dip in a furrow when he is wholly engulfed by the mathematical mysteries he would spend days on to study. And, on how his chin would be slightly raised than usual, an apparent pout forming on his lips— a cue that he is about to engage in a prodding conversation with him. One that he is somehow already wearing when he entered his study once again, his long legs directly leading him to where Jo Yeong had stood after he left the room with Lady Noh.

Quick and long strides, thanks to his long limbs, he was only able to take five steps until there is only a few inches that separates them. A sudden space that Jo Yeong have been accustomed to buy has always affected him, it is supposed to be an action to intimidate the Captain, to prod an immediate response that he won’t have the time to process through his rationality, but after years of training on being who he is today, Yeong has had enough of these intimidating gestures to even be surprised by it.

However, this doesn’t stop Lee Gon from doing it and seeing the resigned look on Jo Yeong’s face.

“You,” he says with his eyes casted down but not his head, making his stance look daunting to the eyes that could be watching them, especially that he is at least a couple of inches taller than the Captain of the Royal Guard. “Did you really just glare at me? I could behead you for that, Captain Jo.” An empty threat, Jo Yeong knows, even anyone in the palace knows— although no one would question it except for Jo Yeong.

Their height difference would only allow the Captain to look past the shoulder of the King as he chooses to keep it straight rather than look up to where his eyes are pinning him with a challenging gaze. An act of respect, a formality whenever the ruler of the kingdom speaks.

“Then why don’t you…..Your Majesty?” Was his answer, the last two words added after a short pause, an answer that is befitting to the question.

“Exactly, why don’t I?” Lee Gon hums in playful wonder, crossing his arms over his chest without breaking his gaze from Jo Yeong whose eyes are still looking straight ahead. But this doesn’t go on when, once again, Gon brought his head down, his lower back bending to equal their height and bringing his face to a few inches closer to Yeong’s, only a breathe away. But with his sharpened instincts, the guard have already seen it coming and immediately leaned his upper body away— and like some dejavu, his eyes flutter close and his mouth pressed into a straight line. “Perhaps I’m waiting for a welcome remark before I order your beheading?” the King resumes, his head tilting to the side as he finds entertainment at his loyal guard’s reaction.

The reporters and Captain Jo’s fans— him being the people’s favorite royal guard— would have a field day in seeing their beloved guard being taken aback, _like this._

“ _Yeong-ah!_ Are you really going to continue this? I have so much to tell you but I refuse to tell you if you don’t ask me.”

“Then I assume you are tired, Your Majesty. I shall leave you to rest then.” Yeong answered, taking that time to take a step back and put some distance between them— and finally looking up into Gon’s eyes which are still casted him in a piqued squint. Examining the Captain’s face and emotions as he offers him a bow before turning to leave his study.

Watching the other man turn his back at him, without so much words at his disappearance and reappearance, a nettling in his chest prods him to sigh.

_“Your Highness, you might want to go easy on Captain Jo. He have seemed to round the whole country repeatedly and camps at the bamboo forest since you disappeared.”_

It was Lady Noh’s words before he made his way back to his office. Perhaps he should really dissect a talk from _his_ Captain.

* * *

The night rolled down and brought the sun up to the sky. There are a couple of trips he had to do and duties to perform, people to meet and circumstances to think through. In all those times, Yeong stayed silently beside him, behind him and ahead of him. Only hearing him speak when he had to command and reprimand his subordinates. One of the rare moments that they exchanged more than a few words and silent stares that both of them grew to understand each other even without words involved is when Jo Yeong asked for his phone and that was it.

But night came once again and both of them are in Lee Gon’s office with the company of his secretary. There was a small conversation about the tenacity of the Prime Minister and about someone who is pretty before the two men are left alone.

The King sat still behind his desk, a pen engraved with the kingdom’s emblem twirls between his fingers while the Captain stays a few feet away from him. It stayed like that for a few minutes, silence filled the room while both of them are left to attend to their own thoughts and was only broken when an exasperated sigh escaped Gon’s parted lips, making Jo Yeong snap his head to where the sound came from.

“What’s wrong, Your Majesty?” He asks, feet bringing him before the King’s desk, a mixture of worry and query etched on his face.

“You.” The taller among the two looked up to the man before him, eyes unwavering, making sure that the word nails him on his spot. Both palm on his wooden desk, Gon stood up and brought himself away from the space of his desk and made his way towards his most trusted person.

He does so without tearing his pinning gaze from the other man, now that he have held those pair of dark orbs with his own, he has no intention of breaking it off knowing the other too well— as professional and guarded as him could easily slip back behind his stoic persona.

“You.” Gon says once again as he stops in front of Jo Yeong. Once again, having only a few inches between them.

With a quick glance to the door, the Royal Highness eyes it for a quick second before he lets his hand move to hook his fingers below the guard’s chin— tilting it up and staring through Yeong’s eyes even more closely with their proximity.

This brought a hitch on the other man’s breath which he immediately regained when the King spoke once again. Even so, it doesn’t erase the fact that there seems to be a hammering inside his chest.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Yeong-ah.” With those words spoken to him, he could only stay silent until he knows that it’s safe to speak without sounding strangled. Along with the intensity of the King’s gaze, Jo Yeong finds it even more impossible to speak and move, not when he can feel the burning sensation on his chin with how soft his fingers are.

“I’m sorry for making you tired looking for me, I should have at least left a note for you.” Lee Gon speaks again, this time, leaving the pools of brown and settling his eyes on the bags beneath the Captain’s eyes although faint, unto the bridge of his nose, to the curve of his philtrum that meets with his upper lip which is slightly parted from the thickness of his bottom lip, to his defined jaw and back to his fingers— unmoving.

But that changed when he finally brought his hand down, for a while Jo Yeong almost made a sound against the touch being withdrawn but there was another hitch in his breathing when the said touch burnt no longer his chin but the side of his neck— a thumb gently stroking the skin under his ear while the rest spread warmth on his neck.

He feels his blood rush in him like a truck being driven by a madman, grazing harshly against every bone in his body that becomes deafening in every second, which nobody else hears but him.

Unbeknownst to him, the sounds of drums being madly beaten by its musician fills the man in front of him as his eyes followed the drop of the Captain’s chin down to his throat where his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, its owner pushing the air in his throat into his lungs and his breath becoming heavier as the second passes.

“You did well, Captain Jo.” He says at last, which sounded like Jo Yeong’s chance to finally speak up, probably a dismissing answer followed by a bow, saying that he’s only doing his job. But all that went down the drain when he felt warmth on his temple— warmth that is brought by a pair of lips— owned by the King of Corea. 

And he could not move, not even a croak left in his throat when those same pair proceeded to his cheek and on his jaw— ever so softly and leaving electricity on the skin which it has touched before departing once again to plant another peck on its next destination.

There is a quick-paced hammering in his chest and yet his mind seems unable to process everything and is instead playing everything before him in an excruciating slow motion. Despite being a highly trained soldier, at that moment, the great Captain Jo Yeong could only clench his fist on either sides of him while the King leaves electric touches on the areas that his lips made in contact with.

As if also in a trance himself, Lee Gon simply allowed himself to do what he wants— leaving a trail of kisses on the man who have been giving him the silent treatment ever since he came back from the other universe, in the world where he seeks for the other’s presence as he looks at his alternate person and fully knowing that they are completely different despite the complete similarities in physical aspect.

A tingle, on every part of Yeong’s face that he kisses, a pleasant feeling gets under his skin and settles in his chest. He was simply leaving pecks on his jaw when Gon notices the absence of reaction from the other man, who is simply staring into oblivion while figuring out the situation he is in.

 _Ah, he’s finally, really, completely, totally taken aback._ The voice of mischief echoed in the King’s mind when he leaned back to enjoy the other man’s dumbstruck reaction.

“Jo Yeong, you look funny.” He says with a snicker.

With this, the thought that the King could just be playing with him to get a reaction ran through his mind in lightning speed, the thought itself brought a ghastly feeling in his stomach that feels like a punch to his gut. He was ready to take a step back, to let rationality reign over him. But the ill thought came to a stop when Lee Gon pinned him on his spot with a hand on his waist while the other is still placed on his neck.

The sudden movement had him shaken and he is again in that slow motion when Lee Gon’s eyes searched through his and finally settles his lips on its final destination, the part where it has been wanting to touch. In a swift dip of his head, Gon tilted Yeong’s head to an angle that gives him better access to slot his own to the Captain’s plump lips.

Sudden and convulsing, his heart pulsing rapidly in his chest like its fighting for its life by slamming itself against his ribs. His eyes widened at the feeling of Lee Gon’s lips on his, soft and sweet, comforting even as he sees the fluttering of the King’s eyelids.

For a second, it only stayed like that, their lips on colliding against each other and bringing a pleasing rush throughout their bodies— and when Yeong shuddered upon being hit by the realization that he is being kissed by the King, he finally found the strength and mindfulness to reciprocate Lee Gon’s hold on him. Yeong brought his hands to grip Gon’s elbow with his left and his forearm with his right.

And so, the monarch took it as his cue, smiling against the guard’s lips before finally, _fnally_ moving his lips against his. Soft at first, movement in sync with each other, like dancing ever so slowly in the middle of a candlelight dinner, where only them matters with their eyes closed, gripping their bodies against each other. As both of their heartbeat quickened and their hold tightening, heat swirled in them along with the pleased sound coming from their throats when the kiss was heightened with force.

Flushed against each other and lips against each other— heat rose from their neck to their cheeks as they both try to deepen the kiss even more, the movements becoming even more forceful as Lee Gon pressed his lips against Yeong’s, more firmer, more determined and more curious, pushing each other to a searing and burning kiss.

“Yeong….” Gon spoke against the other man’s lips which earned him a low and deep sound from his throat that went straight to his ears and down to the pit of his stomach goading the King to tighten his grip on Jo Yeong’s waist, pressing their bodies against each other like how a person would depend on their life vest— both of them getting lost in the heat that has begun to circle in their stomach.

No longer patient and playful, Gon licks the other’s lower lip seeking for entrance into the hotness of his mouth, wanting to venture inside— and was easily granted persmission, Yeong parting his lips with a moan to meet the King’s tongue with his own inside his mouth, colliding like hot flames, flesh against flesh dancing against each other— seeking and demanding for dominance, both men wanting to consume the other but is too weak and stubborn to keep it up and so they relent back and forth.

Their hold becoming more gruff as they both seek for more closeness, but as they both get too lost in the movements of their mouths and their groping hands, the only sound that leaves them are the breathless sighs and guttural moans of their names and encouragement.

Wanting to control the moment, Yeong moved with swiftness on his feet and legs, all thanks to his rigid training on being enough to protect the King from any danger, who would have thought that he could also use it in pinning the said King against the edge of the desk behind him, giving him more leverage in controlling the kiss. But before he could even act on it, it was him who got caught in the spider’s web when he was pulled in the space between the King’s parted legs before his lips found themselves plunged down to the nook where the Captain’s chin and neck meets, swirling a hot tongue over its skin that unleashed a filthy sound from the depth of Yeong’s throat, a sound that even himself can’t believe he possesses.

This brought a pleased chuckle from the assailant, stopping on his ministrations when his lips meets the cloth of the Captain’s dress shirt’s collar, denying his lips of entry further down the long expanse of his neck— much to the dismay of the neck’s owner, evident from his grip on Gon’s shoulder which urges him forward.

Gon smiles at this, with his hand still secured over the royal guard’s waist while the latter upon realizing the pause in their exchange of passion, heaves a sigh until all they could hear is them catching their breathes.

“I don’t think your dress shirt is good for the King’s well-being.” Lee Gon murmurs against the other man’s chest, still unmoving from his position which he finds comforting, both of them pressed against the other as they come down from the adrenaline of their short escapade. “Isn’t there a law for that?”

A grin finds its way on the shirt’s owner as he hears the King’s words. “Are you also going to behead it, Your Majesty?”

“No, I’m thinking of ripping it off, Captain.”

“I don’t think Lady Noh would be happy with that after what you did to your coat.”

“Okay, how about we unbutton just a few of those then?”

_A few of those,_ he says.

_Just one more minute,_ he says.

The rain poured and so did the lightning and thunder but the pain on the King’s back never came as they both slept with none of those buttons left on Captain Jo’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> there ya go! forgive me for the errors and other incorrect stuff up there.
> 
> pls feel free to leave a comment if u enjoyed it or did not so i can avoid making the same mistakes hehe 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading! :)))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A King's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871396) by [callme24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme24601/pseuds/callme24601)




End file.
